


Day Four

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Murphy braced his hands against the bedsheets, his face flushed red and tears streaming down his face. Biting his lips, Murphy looked up at Bellamy’s face, watching as beads of sweat rolled down from his hair. They had been going for over an hour, Bellamy’s rough hands and deep voice bringing him to the edge, only to deny him just as he was getting close.Kinktober Day Four





	Day Four

Murphy braced his hands against the bedsheets, his face flushed red and tears streaming down his face. Biting his lips, Murphy looked up at Bellamy’s face, watching as beads of sweat rolled down from his hair. They had been going for over an hour, Bellamy’s rough hands and deep voice bringing him to the edge, only to deny him just as he was getting close.

When Bellamy told him that he wanted to make him cry, Murphy had been shocked. But he had never been able to turn around from a challenge. So, he agreed. Then Bellamy had started, and he didn’t hold back.

Bite marks covered Murphy’s body, scratches now running down his chest and back, and bruises forming across his pale skin. When he had started spanking him, Murphy had finally broke. He had begun to sob, crying as his voice broke and Bellamy’s hips began moving harder inside of him.

“Shit!” Murphy yelled as Bellamy began pressing into his prostate. “Bellamy,” He moaned, his voice cracking. “I’m – I’m so close.”

“Beg,” Bellamy demanded, his voice rough and hard. “Come on, Murphy. Beg.”

“Oh, please,” Murphy said. “Please let me come. I need you. I need you so much. Please, please let me come. Want it so badly, please.”

Bellamy moved faster, grunting as he pushed himself forward until Murphy’s body tensed beneath him. The younger man came with a silent scream, his hands turning to fists in the bedsheets. Bellamy came shortly after, his hands gripping onto his hips until they bruised.

The two of them fell back to the bed, both panting and trying to catch their breath. Murphy smiled as Bellamy brought his hand to his cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb and kissing him on the forehead.

“Thanks for this,” Bellamy said. “I know it’s…weird.”

Murphy shook his head. “No,” He said. “I liked it. I like you.”

Bellamy smiled. “And I like you, too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one for today so I don't get behind ^_^
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
